The Baxter Creations
by chivalry-is-dead
Summary: ...2003 series and 2007 movie... Dr. Baxter Stockman made more than Mousers in that lab of his, and the turtles are going to have to come to the rescue when the city is under attack from...a teenage mutant cat? Review to see who get's paired with the OC!
1. Prologue

chiv-id: Another story...I just watched TMNT and I thought...eh, why not? I mean, I've got writer's block on all my other stories so, might as well try this one out.

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own TMNT, just this story and her OC

* * *

The Baxter Creations

Prologue:

Name: Katherine Noreman

Relatives: Harrison Noreman (father), Geneve Noreman (mother)

Age: 17 years old

Looks: French-American, long golden-brown hair, beautiful blue-green eyes, about 5' 6", flexible and slim body, creamy white-peach skin, rather long legs, size B bust

Personality: Not very strong and sometimes clumsy, easily intimidated, often apologizes for no reason, timid and shy, extremely kind and caring, affectionate to those she calls friends and family, a bit childish where she often looks up to people and is very dependent, loves all kinds of animals and enjoys singing, friends with April (sees her as a big sister almost) and Casey (big brother), dislikes Baxter (calls him "méchant" or meanie in French), cooks well and is also smart

* * *

chiv-id: Next chapter! 


	2. The Meanie

chiv-id: Yay, first chapter!

Michelangelo: You have any pizza? I'm starved!

chiv-id: No pizza until after the chapter...do the disclaimer if you want pizza after.

Michelangelo: Yes ma'am!

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own TMNT, but she owns this story and Kat, hurry and read so I can have pizza, dudes!

* * *

The Baxter Creations

Chapter 1: Le Méchant (The Meanie)

"Katherine!" Baxter yelled, Katherine Norman, only 17 years old, cringed and shrank at his outburst, "What is this?" He shook at her the data that she had printed and typed up herself from his own notes.

"Th-the notes you wanted monsieur..." she stuttered for a few moments, Baxter roaring at her again and she backed away again, April O'Neil shaking her head from far away. April was the lab assistant for Baxter and she honestly thought the scientist was really being too harsh on the intern. April had quickly befriended the timid girl, the girl often calling her either Miss O'Neil or Mademoiselle Neil or even grande sœur, which she found out was big sister in French. The girl was extremely affectionate and caring, but Baxter didn't really give a damn. April sighed as the girl tried to shrink into the wall, muttering "sorries" and "regrette-s" (also meaning sorry in French) as Baxter backed her into the wall.

"I asked for 100 percent fool proof data, which meant all you had to do," Baxter pushed his glasses up for a moment and then poked a finger into her forehead, being taller than her, "Is copy my notes and this is what I get! This is not what I wrote down!"

"Sir, maybe it's because she's a French intern and she's not exactly the best at reading your handwriting? I mean, even I have trouble deciphering what you're saying," April stepped into the situation and Baxter and Kat looked over, "And I write and speak regular English. Go a little easy on the kid, she just got here."

"Hmph," he stated, standing up and leaning away from Kat, "Her peers wrote to me that she was a perfect student, that I'd have no problems with the girl. She has been here almost for two months. I think she's had time to adjust." He added the last statement with a bit of sarcasm, turning back to the table and sitting down in his chair, again pushing his glasses up in an effort to release the stress. Katherine just stayed pressed against the wall, her face pale and a sigh and a thankful expression crossing her face as she smiled at April who smiled back.

"Well, I'm not paying you to just stand around, go do it again," Baxter told her and he threw the papers at her with his notebook, Katherine diving for the papers and the book and running away to go redo her task, "And April, go with her so that she does it right." April sighed and nodded, closing the door behind her and riding the elevator down to the computer room with Katherine who was gripping the papers with a childish put on her adorable face. Katherine was built much like a child actually, a little on the short size, at least from her vantage point, and she had a cute, round face. Her smile could light up anyone's day, even Baxter's, but he rarely got one out of her these days since he often terrorized her with his rants of her ineffectiveness. April sighed again as she thought of Katherine's internship over the past two months and Katherine really was a bit on the slow side. Katherine would do her best, but she would often mess up one little detail and Baxter would totally get on her case.

"Monsieur Baxter is a méchant…" Katherine pouted, April smiling because she knew that it meant meanie, contributing further to the childish characterization.

"Well, here we are, let's get those notes figured out," April shook the red hair out of her eyes as she left the elevator with Katherine following behind like a puppy. They began working on the notes once more and April had to do a few translations since Baxter had gotten extremely excited on some parts and his letters had been reduced to scraggly scribbles.

"That should do," April said triumphantly, Katherine smiling happily.

"Merci, Mademoiselle April!" she thanked gratefully, "Monsieur Baxter will not be so angry at me now!" She rushed away, but she tripped and the papers went scattering, making her sit up and pout again.

"Zut!" she said, zut meaning 'shoots', "I can't believe I did that!" April had to giggle at her clumsiness, her French delving in and out of her English, mixing and making it sometimes difficult to understand what she was saying. The French accent alone could make anyone guess she had French origins, even if she spoke regular English with no French words at all. April picked up the papers and handed them back to a now-standing Katherine who smiled gratefully.

"Kat, you are just the funniest person I know," April said, giggling, "Well…one of the funniest…" She thought of her more sewer-oriented friends and her boyfriend, Casey, Michelangelo's antics bringing a smile to her face once in a while.

"You mean your boyfriend, m'sieur Casey?" she asked, a smile almost constantly on her face, Katherine's eyes shining, "Are you bringing grand frère here again today?" Katherine had instantly bonded with Casey who seemed great with kids, his laid back style and good-natured personality instantly winning over Katherine. Casey was sometimes violent and a little on the short-tempered side and didn't think, but he really did act a little more mature and caring whenever Kat was around. Kat seemed a little unsure of Casey when April had first introduced the two and told Kat that he was her boyfriend, but as soon as she got to know him just a little, she immediately began following him around like a puppy, just like with April. Then, the nickname "grand frère" came into the picture, meaning big brother in French.

"Um, no, and yes, I think he's a really funny guy," April said trying to get off the topic, "So, you wanna get those over to 'le méchant' or what?" Kat's smile increased tenfold as April called her boss by Katherine's nickname, both walking off to the elevator. They chatted and the work day went normally, except when Katherine accidentally spilt coffee into Baxter's lap. He was extremely mad, but again, April came to the rescue. However, Baxter seemed oddly calm after, not launching into another tirade.

"Well, I guess…you could redeem yourself," Baxter said with a small smirk, gesturing her towards a door, "There are a few things to be cleaned in that room over there. When it's spotless, I want you to report back to me. By the way, the last thing I want you to clean is the pod in the center of the room. It has a certain dark spot that I can't get rid of, no matter how hard I try. Now get going and don't come out until you're done. If you can't finish by, oh say, 11:00 tonight…YOU'RE FIRED!!!" This got Katherine dashing out and snatching up a few cleaning supplies. Rushing into the room, April saw only Katherine's panicked expression as the door slammed shut. Baxter scowled as he looked at his pants, grabbing a wet rag and trying to get the coffee out.

"You know, Mr. Baxter," April spoke up, earning a glare from Baxter, "Every single intern and rookie employee who didn't survive your wrath and were given a 'second chance' never cleaned that room by 11:00. I leave around 10:00 and I don't see them the next day, usually, so, I'm asking, for once, let the girl have another try some other way. She's a good girl; I'd hate to see her go. After all, she was the only one who lasted as long as me…before I had to clean it and stayed by the bare skin of my teeth." Baxter smiled a little slyly, but his scowl returned as he found the coffee was staining and there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss O'Neil, but if she can't clean it by 11:00…she's history, no chances," Baxter told her, throwing the rag into the sink of the kitchen, "She may be the hardest worker and sweetest girl to work here, but that doesn't make up for her incompetence! Now I've got some _real_ work to do, if you'll excuse me." Baxter stormed out, no doubt to change pants as he practically lived at his work place and April only sighed, looking at the door.

"Hope you do alright kid…" April sighed, "I barely made it out myself…" April continued with her work and when it was 10:00 at night, she left hesitantly, longing to go inside the room and help Katherine clean. However, Baxter kept surveillance on all the rooms in the building and no doubt the room of doom would have a camera…

'I'd only get fired…' April thought with a heavy heart, 'Just do your best, as usual…' April got her coat on and went out through the front doors, staring up before walking to her store and home. Meanwhile, Katherine was cleaning as fast as she could. She had finished everything except for one last pile of books and the pod. It took her half and an hour to clean up the pile of books and put them back on the shelf correctly. Katherine wiped an arm across her forehead and looked to the pod in the middle, various wires ranging from being thick as her thigh to as thin as perhaps a small bunch of her hairs inserted into both the bottom and top of the giant thing. It was big enough for an 8-foot-tall man, making her wince as she stared up, seeing the exact dark spot that Baxter was talking about, at least 3 or 4 feet above her head. After thinking for a second, she climbed up and slowly climbed the pod with her nails and occasionally the stickiness of her palms, relying on the relative slim, but tall space to get her up, where she began cleaning instantly. It was taking a while for her to clean, but when she did, she smiled.

"I did it! Take that, monsieur méch-" Katherine gasped as the door to the pod closed on her with a hiss, "No, I am still here, someone, à l'aide!" She called for help as she pounded on the tempered glass, Baxter watching from his office with an evil glare in his eyes. She was jumping everywhere, searching for a way out and he just laughed.

"Foolish girl," Baxter muttered, pressing a button, his hands coming back to touch the fingertips together with the thumbs pressed against his smirking lips, "This is for all your incompetence and inefficiency. You're better as a test subject then an assistant." Straps inside the pod revealed themselves from a small compartment on the sides of the pod and lashed out at her, strapping her back and arms to the back of the pod, later getting her legs and lastly her forehead. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as the pod hissed again as it suddenly began moving up through the ceiling. Katherine's eyes widened and her breath became stressed and labored as she saw a lab with many human…or at least what appeared more or less human in pods like hers. Baxter was waiting with various tools on a little tray, an evil and crazed expression on his face as he stared at her. She stared back, her shining blue-green eyes wide and frightened.

"You know…these were all my interns and employees once…" Baxter commented, turning around and facing his other experiments, "But they were incompetent…just as you were. They paid the ultimate price as are you going to…" He held up a vial of some sort of green ooze, which he inserted into one of he wires and she stiffened as another compartment opened up with a giant needle and syringe slowly moving out and next to her arm. She felt tears come to her eyes, the syringe filling up with the same ooze that Baxter had put into a wire of the pod.

"I've been perfecting this theory for a month or so…" Baxter said, walking over to smirk and stand in front of the pod, "Ever since those green _freaks_ cost me something dear, I've been developing something to combat them and earn the respect and gratitude of my benefactor, Master Shredder…" Her eyes widened briefly for a second and then closed shut tight as she tried to scream, but another strap went over her mouth, muffling her sounds as the needle was stabbed into her arm, protracting as soon as all of the green slime was injected into her.

"Don't worry, just one more," Baxter said cheerfully, now pushing a purple liquid into another wire on the other side of the pod, another needle, another painful stab, "This is going to be my best work yet! And you are so perfect for my experiment! I've been waiting for a specimen like you for this one…" She felt dizzy for some reason, then odd prickling sensations rushed through her body, spiking her brain into oblivion as she blacked out from the pain. The last thing she remembered was Baxter's laughing, his evil and malicious laughing that she feared meant the worst…

* * *

chiv-id: Okay, first chapter over. Pizza anyone?

Everyone: Yeah! Pizza! (mad dash over to counter)

chiv-id: Wow, gotta love Italian, huh? Well, please review. I'm looking for...say...**6 reviews** at least, **6**. Then I'll post the next chapter which is already written up!


	3. The Creature

chiv-id: Oh my god, first new chapter of the year!!! Woot, go 2008!

Raphael: Took ya long enough.

chiv-id: Tch, back off, I was enjoying my chillax time.

Raphael: Whatevas...

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own TMNT, but she does own Kat. Go read the thing will ya?

* * *

The Baxter Creations

Chapter 2: Le Créature (The Creature)

April had never been so bored in her entire life. She was lying on the couch, tired from practicing, nothing was on the TV, and her boyfriend had gone off gallivanting with Raphael and the others. April wasn't in the mood for traipsing through the city, since she didn't have a mask like Casey or super ninja skills like the turtles to help keep her identity. April felt that she was at the pinnacle of absolute boredom. She turned the TV from the soap operas to the news, instantly catching her attention as she saw excavating crews seemingly scouting some sort of demolished pile of rubble. The news woman had said it was on the far side of town, suspected to be the Baxter building from long ago.

"Jeez, haven't visited that place in a while…like years probably," April said, commenting dryly, "Like I'd ever want to go there…pff…" Then, she saw that the one particular crew had found something, which looked like numerous pods, like giant test tubes, with corpses…eww…

"_Despite the corpses, there is one particular item that seems to be intact in all this rubble_," the news woman broadcasted, "_There appears to also be a specimen in the tube. Researchers are now examining the body as we speak. More updates tomorrow morning. Before we go, however, everyone is invited to come down to the mall downtown to examine the newly discovered Baxter artifact, one of the last remaining experiments of the late and crazed Dr. Baxter Stockman._" With that, April flicked down the volume of the TV to think and rested her head on a hand, elbow on knee. She never really knew much about his experiments, except for those mousers which had brought her to the boys and her boyfriend Casey. April loved artifacts, and despite this being only perhaps a few or maybe more years ago intrigued her. It was an experiment, something that Baxter had created, but she her curiosity were peaked nonetheless. Casey happened to step into the apartment, coming down the fire escape with the boys following, slapping each other on the backs and high-five-ing. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the brothers getting along so well, especially after their little fiasco just a week ago or so. She sighed as she thought of Winters, the man who had been immortal all his life until she brought the boys, her boyfriend, and herself into his life. They had saved him and pushed his evil brotherhood and all their creepy monster friends back to where they came from, with unexpected and surprising help from the Foot Clan.

"Ooh, what's on TV?" asked Michelangelo, instantly mesmerized as he jumped over to land on the couch behind her, the other boys of the group coming over and taking their spot somewhere near the small piece of furniture. April turned up the volume and they watched the news, seeing the crews poking through the debris of the destroyed Baxter building.

"What're they doin' over there?" asked Raphael in his rough Brooklyn accent, "That place's just a heap of trashed memories of that lunatic." She turned up the volume to emphasize the '…crews found evidence of a specimen still intact and are examining as we speak…'. Raphael just scoffed and laid back on the couch on the left side of April.

"They're going to show it off at the mall downtown, you guys can come," to this she got a lot of skeptical looks except from Mikey who just smiled excitedly, "Don't worry, lots of shadows, see, forecast of rain clouds coming in so it's going to be pretty dark." The boys just looked at each other then at the news to which it did indeed say that it was going to be over cast. They shrugged while Mikey thoroughly encouraged the idea.

"Dudes, we should totally go!" Mikey hopped up on the couch, making April and Raphael bounce on the couch, "I mean, it could be an alien!" Everyone shook their heads, Raphael grabbing the remote and throwing it at Michelangelo's head, making him fall down on top of Donatello who was leaning on the couch on Mikey's side. They began wrestling a bit when Mike wouldn't get off of Don, but eventually it wound down as the night progressed and everyone began feeling their eyelids droop.

"Okay, kids, time for bed," April said to which Mikey groaned, "We're going to go see that experiment so we need a good night's rest!" The turtles filed out of the apartment through the fire escape a bit groggily, saying their good nights, Mikey accidentally walking into the wall.

"I meant to do that," Mike said as he quickly righted himself. April could only giggle and Casey swept her off her feet to put her in the bedroom. The next day, April and Casey walked to the mall, noticing several shadows in the alleys beside them as the boys passed over the alleys, jumping from roof to roof. Surprisingly, there were five shadows instead of four and April smiled as she spied a rat tail zip out of sight. Master Splinter's own curiosity had been awakened with the news of the artifact, oddly enough, but the boys didn't question him as he gave an answer "I have a feeling…"

"OK, looks like everyone wants to see it," Casey said, seeing the large crowd and April sighed sadly. They wouldn't get a front row seat, or any seat that would let them have a good look at the experiment.

"Ah, it's alright, the guys got it covered," Casey smirked as he pulled out a specialized little TV, where it broadcasted locally through a receiver, which was held by Donatello, "See, the boys are gonna film from up there and then we gonna see it in here." April smiled widely as she grasped the little TV eagerly, watching as she turned it on and found that the boys had already had the camera in place.

"Way to go Donny," she said impressed, staring at the screen with Casey as a man stepped onto the stage in front of the experiment's cage.

"Welcome, everyone," the man announced, "I'm the owner of this mall, Mr. Gastion, and I am here to reveal the experiment that the excavators found in the dig beneath Baxter Building!" Everyone cheered for the moment, eager to see the attraction. Gastion waited until the cheering died down a bit.

"I must warn everyone to not be afraid of what you are about to see," he said, making everyone whisper excitedly, "This is something unlike most have seen before." He took the rope for the red drape and he opened it only to receive groans of disappointment as they only saw the pod with the specimen still inside and was at the moment not visible. Gastion only smiled as he walked into the cage, making everyone gasp as this was a safety hazard for him. Whatever was inside the cage might be hostile and Gastion was putting his life at risk, for the sake of publicity.

"And now…the creature!" he exclaimed, touching a certain button and with a flourish bowed to reveal the experiment. The hiss of air and gas leaked from the sides as the door opened, revealing a humanoid figure that many were fighting to get a look at. It was female, with a bit of curviness to her body. She had her hands folded across her chest in an X shape, hands on opposite shoulders. The girl had a tanned bikini on, the bottom covered with a similarly colored loin-cloth. The top was just a regular tan bikini top, holding her supple breasts. Long and slightly wavy gold, brown, and orange hair flowed down, framing her slightly white face. It was as if someone had painted her in the scheme of a tiger, her white face clawed by orange stripes outlined in black. Her body was similarly colored, a white stripe going down the middle of her neck and broadening as it ran down her chest and was then unseen as it ran down her belly to be covered by the bikini. However, it reappeared on the middle of her thighs and it was seen on the inside of her arms as well. Her hands were tipped with dangerous talons, and fangs were seen, nestled in her full and red lips, a cat-like nose in place of her normal human nose. She also had a pair of black cat ears, the insides white, a tail showing curled around her legs, orange, brown stripes, and black at the end. The girl looked to be no more than 17 years of age.

"Oh god…" April stared at the screen, Casey looking at her in question, "It can't be…it's not possible…" The girl awoke, blue eyes with a starburst of green accompanying thin cat-like pupils causing many to give small gasps of awe. The owner of the mall, a portly man who had married a similarly portly wife, began looking at her with desire, but hid it well as she turned those beautiful eyes over to the owner of the mall…

_Pain…hurt…where am I?_

Katherine looked around, wondering what had happened. However, she did remember the torture she had been through while she had been changed. Her eyes shifted over to the man standing there in the…cage? She was in a cage? She kept her eyes on the man as she stared into his sweaty and pudgy face, his mud-brown eyes simmering with something that set off her danger alarm. She felt threatened…and in times like these, she would either be in fight or flight mode. Seeing as how flight wasn't an option, being stuck in a cage, her survival instincts took over and she chose fight. Katherine bared her fangs slightly as her eyes changed to gleaming amber, totally yellow, growling in warning. The man seemed to be unaffected however and he turned back to the audience and bowed, the audience going wild. Her eyes widened as she looked back to the audience, all staring at her, all jeering at her like she was a…a _freak_. She couldn't blame them, though, as she took a quick glance at her clawed hands and her odd color scheme. The man began speaking and she took another look over to the man.

"Don't worry, the experiment will be here all week! Take all the time you need to look at it, an unnatural creation of this kind, you can't help but stop to look at it!" Katherine's eyes widened at his proclamation. She was still a being of sentient thought, and what the heck was with the 'it' bit? She felt angry and her fangs were bared further until you could see the full length of the giant canines, her eyes were flashing with a promise of certain death. Katherine normally would have backed down, but no, this was something different. She felt an uncharacteristic outrage and desire to fight back in her, to take it out on the man who deemed her a freak, an 'it' for Christ's sake! Everyone could see she was a 'she'…couldn't they? Taking a quick peek at her body again, she sighed mentally as she found that she indeed had breasts and the natural curviness of a woman. She glared at the man and Katherine didn't want to take it from some fat old guy who didn't even know what she was put through and still called her an experiment as if she weren't something worth to consider. She roared, causing the man to swiftly turn around, turning pale. She had given a mighty roar, her mouth opened wide to let him see the extent of her anger, teeth sharp and claws slowly coming away from her shoulders. It was loud and it was angry, sounding much like a cross between a lion and a panther. Everyone quieted and the boys up top looked down with worry, though they had been rooting for the girl initially.

"Jeez, after what that guy said, I'd be mad, too," Raph commented, glaring over the edge of the glass roof, "Stupid human…"

"Raphael," Splinter warned, Raph backing down, "Think my sons."

"Guys, we can't let that guy get mauled though…and besides, she might not even really be a real-thinking person…" Donny shot back after a moment, Raph just giving a huff and crossing his arms as he continued to stare down.

"Well, either we let this man get mauled or we do what we do best and save the guy," Leo offered, standing up and looking at them with a stance of authority, "Donny, you know what you have to do if we wanna save this guy."

"I will leave this matter in your hands, my son," Splinter spoke, "I shall go back to the den and see what I can find upon this Baxter. He has caused us much trouble, and it apparently goes beyond the grave. Be safe my sons." With that he leapt away.

"Right…" Donatello said, grabbing up a cloth and covering the glass dome, "The power's going be off in a minute, so just keep an eye on the two down there until I get it working." Michelangelo took a peek under the cloth.

"Dude, this guy's gonna get the snot kicked out of him," Mikey said, looking down as if it were a regular TV show, "'Cause she looks really, REALLY mad." Leo and Raph took a look as well, seeing the girl get out of the pod, slinking towards Gastion with a definite intent to kill as her claws dug into the floor.

"Whoa, whoa there kitty, nice kitty, nice girl," Gastion was backing towards the door, but Kat was advancing pretty quickly. She stopped for a moment, sitting in a squat with her tail wrapping around her feet as she leaned forward, growling menacingly. Her right hand reached out in front of her, her left hand following and landing a little further behind the right. Her right knee was slightly touching the floor, her left leg stretched out behind her a little and she roared again, her tail shooting out behind her to whip around, her ears flat against her head, showing her rage. He paled even more, his hands fumbling with something behind his back. She slowly prowled, taking her time to get to him, taking pleasure in his frightened expression.

"Méchant…" she hissed, April hearing from the little TV and Casey looked at the screen in surprise then at April. They both were wide-eyed like everyone else, but more so than everyone else because they knew who had used that word.

"Katherine…" April breathed, knowing the French meaning, meanie. Mr. Gastion blinked for a second as he stared astonished at the girl who spoke. Then, she hissed another word out.

"Salaud…" she seethed, calling him a bastard. Gastion was amazed, since he thought the creature unable to speak, much less insult him in French. Gastion was French himself and understood what she said and decided that perhaps she only knew French. Quickly, he began pleading in French to her, to which she withdrew and sat on her haunches in confusion. He knew French and she could understand him perfectly.

"Je suis regrette! Je suis regrette!" he apologized, saying he was sorry but he smirked inwardly as he found the right key to open the cage. He turned around swiftly while she was still wondering about his French and ducked out, closing it and locking it just before she reached the door. However, he did earn a large scrape across his chest as she reached out and swung a well-aimed claw at him. She snarled as she tried to attack him again, but he moved out of the way easily.

"Well…how about that?" Gastion rasped, nervously touching the wound to his chest, he glared at the cat girl and security came in, guns ready as they put in feathered tranquilizers to sedate her. Katherine had other ideas however and she began viciously attacking the bars of the cage, her lethal claws easily marring the bars within two strikes. It was whittled down to the size of a baby's arm and she then burst through, everyone panicking as she roared again and security began fighting the flood of people who were desperate to get out. Katherine saw Gastion pull out a gun and she dashed towards him on all fours, hitting his gut with her fist as he tried to aim the gun at her. He fired on accident up towards the roof, making a hole in it along with the tarp that was covering it.

"Donny, go faster," Raphael suggested, "Because unless you want everyone to become cat food, I don't think you have any time left."

"I'm done!" Donatello told them, shutting the power off and causing even more mayhem as the people began screaming and running into each other, causing a massive block up as people continually struggled to get through the doors of the mall. Security couldn't see much, but the hole Gastion had shot showed a narrow beam of light that was hovering directly over Gastion's head and they could see a blood-tipped claw reaching out for him. Quickly, they begin firing, trying not to hit their boss. Yellow eyes flashed their way as one struck her hand, the same that had struck the blow across Gastion's chest and the same one that was about to strike the final blow. The guards stopped firing as they saw her body shoot over Gastion's, her form gleaming in the small beam of light, making her look glorious. There were a few guards who were in the way, to which a few bloody messes were made and a few even more blood-curdling screams were heard. The crowd became even more crazed as they began slipping in the blood of Katherine's victims who were just unfortunate enough to be the ones holding the same guns that had shot at her.

"Dudes…I don't see her…" Michelangelo said after peering into the dark room, everyone finally running out. Security guards were already hauling off the severely injured ones, many covered in blood after running in the slippery stuff.

"_Guys, did you see where that girl went?_" called Casey on their phones.

"Sorry, we can't seem to locate her anywhere, Casey," Donatello responded, looking around with his night-vision goggles that he happened to have handy.

"_Leo, Donny, Mikey, Raph,_" April grabbed the phone and whispered harshly due to the people around the couple, "_Whatever you do…please…don't hurt her…_"

"For making a mess that _we_ have to clean up, I'd say we put her to sleep!" Raph grumbled, but Donny glared at Raph.

"_Please! Don't…_" April's sad voice pleaded over the phone, "_Bring her with you if you find her…_" The turtles looked at each other at the favor, but nodded and Donatello agreed for the rest of them. They took off, searching for the mysterious and dangerous, but young girl.

* * *

chiv-id: I know it was a bit short, but you it was also action-packed!

Raph: I ain't cleanin' that up.

Leo: You don't have to, Raph, they clean it up themselves. See? Police always can clean a scene up quick, but they never can catch the bad guy...

chiv-id: Well, I hope everyone gives reviews and...Leo...that was kind of mean, my cousin's a police officer.

Leo: Well, it's guys like us or lucky breaks that really get the bad guy.

chiv-id: Whatever...anyway, please give reviews! I love you all those who read my fics! See ya!


	4. The Search

chiv-id: Woot, another chappie!!!

Don: Well, two in one night...is this an apology for holding out on us for the whole of winter vacation?

chiv-id: ...Meh-be...anyway:

Disclaimer: chiv-id doesn't own TMNT, but she does own Kat. On with the chapter!

* * *

The Baxter Creations

Chapter 3: Le Recherches (The Search)

"It…hurt…" she said hesitantly, her words halting and barely formed. She had trouble talking, though she felt glad that she could at least talk at all. When she was still in the lab underneath the Baxter Building, she remembered when Dr. Stockman took some of the experiments out and let them just get a little exercise. Many would fight and end up with a lot of wounds, but only the truly thinking ones, the ones who survived the side effects of the mutagen were able to stay out of fights. She had made friends with them, but now…she was alone again.

"Where…friends…?" she asked herself, looking around in the alley. She had felt the effects of the tranquilizer about 40 minutes ago, and only her determination and will was keeping her up. Katherine's arm still hurt from the needle and she had a faint idea that it might have been infected. She took another look and found that the skin where the needle pierced was an odd blotchy red, putting her hand back on the sight which was located on her right hand.

"April…" she moaned, remembering the last kind person she had seen before being taken by Baxter and turned into a freak, "Help…" She looked down a deserted alley and she staggered inside, avoiding more people as she slunk down on all fours and curled up on the side of a dumpster.

"Need…rest…" she muttered, her tail wrapping around her hand, "Find…later…" She slept in a deep sleep next to that dumpster in the alley, unaware of the commotion she had wrung up at the Gastion Mall…

"Okay…Mikey and Raph, go uptown, me and Donny are going more downtown. She must be somewhere close if she got shot by tranquilizers…trust me, they're heavy stuff…" Leo rubbed his arm in remembrance, Raphael doing the same, "Okay, let's go." Everyone split up, April and Casey staying to get a better grip on the story. The couple first approached Gastion, who was sitting on the fender of an ambulance, an oxygen mask on his face and several men working on his chest. They had stripped him of his monkey suit and he was left with a bare chest and pants.

"Gastion…Gastion! I want to ask you a few questions," April said sternly, ignoring the men trying to ward her off, "That girl who attacked you, from the Baxter Building, I want to know more about her!" Gastion just shook his head and didn't answer, the men going back and putting more bandages around his chest and pushing him further away from April into the ambulance.

"We aren't gonna get anything from that guy," Casey stated, "Maybe we should see these scientists people about this."

"Good idea…except we have no idea where they are," April countered, "Casey, the only way we're going to get to the bottom of this is if the boys get Kat…she's the only one who can tell us the whole story…" April left the scene with Casey trailing behind; looking at the severe mauling of the other security guards, a bite mark here, a large gouge there, numbers of wounds covered the men. April sighed as glanced at them, memories of the sweet Katherine floating back to her and telling her heart that she couldn't have done this…

Meanwhile, Leo and Raphael were scouring the downtown area, coming to stop at an intersection, standing on top of a Chinese restaurant on one of the corners.

"Jeez, how we gonna find one person in this place?" Raphael grumbled, Leo paying no mind, "So what, we just wait for a scream and a roar and then-" Ironically enough, a giant lion-sized roar echoed just below them, a man screaming in terror as he found the sleeping Katherine…or at least her tail under his foot. Raphael looked to Leo and they both jumped down, finding a supremely pissed off Katherine holding her tail and shaking it in anger at the Chinese chef, his apron crumpled as he sank down to the floor next to the wall of the restaurant. She bared her teeth again, yellow eyes slits as she stared at the man with fury.

"Hey! Take on somebody you're on size!" Raphael yelled out across the alley, from the shadows. She turned to the voice, the man hurriedly scurrying away to the safety of the restaurant and closed the door quickly. Her cat eyes were effective in the dark and she spotted two figures, human looking, though not quite…

"Yeah, I'm talkin' to you kitty, now get over here, you big furball and show us what you got!" Raphael taunted, Leo shaking his head, but drawing his katanas, Raphael his sais. She got down on all fours, raising her hind quarters as she began to stalk them like prey. Crossing from left to right, she made a pacing that had the two brothers tilting their heads. Suddenly, she pounced, racing towards them with unnatural speed and barreled into Raphael, her teeth snapping towards his face in outrage. He threw her off, making her crash into the wall behind them. Snarling, Katherine climbed up the wall quickly and escaped, Raphael cursing as they went to follow her.

"Donny, we found her, meet us Chinatown," Leo told Donatello over the phone as he saw the huge neon Chinese letters displayed on a giant arch. Raphael drew out a chain with two balls at the ends of the chain, Leo raising an eye ridge.

"I thought you got rid of that with Nightwatcher?" Leo questioned, Raphael smirking.

"C'mon, it's a good weapon, helps me catch the bad guys," Raphael retorted, twirling it as she began to come a little closer. They approached without sound, but Katherine could still feel it in her gut that they were still following. She was so afraid now, but she'd be damned if they'd take her without a little trouble! She turned into another alley and she began jumping between the buildings to get to the roof tops and she proceeded on from there. Finally, she stopped and turned around, seeing no one. Kat sat down on her haunches as she panted and took a small respite; she licked her hand and cleaned herself a bit as she wallowed in her sense of security. A small noise told her she wasn't alone however, but continued to clean herself, deciding to lure the foe into a false sense of security. Suddenly, she heard a twirling noise and she turned around swiftly to see a chain connect with her upper torso. Giving a screech, she tried to run, but the chain began wrapping itself around her and she fell hard. Her balance was thrown off and it was going to be hard to run with the weight.

"Ha, told you it's a good weapon," Raph told Leo, coming over and squatting in front of Katherine who was giving low yowls and struggling with the chain, "Easy, furball, we ain't gonna hurt you if you come easy." She looked up at him as he reached out a hand and she started slithering back, inching away from him as he got closer. She snapped at his hand as soon as he was in the no-touchie zone.

"Gah, she bites!" Raph growled as she continued to bare her teeth at him in an attempt to intimidate him, "Listen, can't we knock her out or somethin'? Makes it a whole lot easier on our part."

"No," Leo reprimanded, "We're not going to hurt her." He squatted down with Raph, smiling instead of reaching out with a grimace. Her ears twitched in curiosity as he slowly moved his hands, not in front of her face, but to the chains. She struggled once more, thinking he was going to tighten it, but stopped in surprise as she began unwinding it a little.

"See, we're not here to hurt you," Leo told her, yellow eyes fixing on his form, turning to blue-green again, "There, all done. Now, what's you're name?" Leo held out his hand as if to shake and she sat up, the chain resting on her thighs and a bit on her tail. Blinking, she came forward on all fours and leaned towards his hand, sniffing it. She shrank back as she smelled the sewer on him and pawed at her nose as if to get the smell out. Raph laughed as Leo gave a sour face, as did Kat.

"Now that was funny," he gave in his Brooklyn accent, "Seriously, though, if she bolts, you go catch her." Katherine, however, crouched before Leo, sitting up straight and he looked at her in the eyes. Katherine's eyes were shifting from the blue-green to the yellow as she assessed him, prey, foe, or friend? He certainly wasn't prey; he had done a pretty good job of defending, foe? Well, she wasn't exactly sure of that detail, nor the friend detail, but she decided that he was an acquaintance she'd rather have as an ally.

"Name…" she said in her stressed English, "Kat…" Leo and Raph blinked at her words, then Leo put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"I'm Leo, and this is Raph," he jerked his head over to Raph, "And we want to take you somewhere safe, if you come easy." She nodded and then shook herself a little since it began to rain. Her cat ears twitched and her tail moving through the air like a snake. Kat smiled happily, standing up with Leo and Raph.

"Guys, it's Leo, we got her," the other two turtles jumped up and they greeted Katherine, "Hey, this is Kat…say hi Kat." She tried to talk again, but frowned as the words weren't very coherent. Instead, she smiled again and meowed happily, walking over to the brothers. She moved to the purple-clad turtle first, Donatello, her head ducking low to sniff his hands then his face a little, her hair tickling him like whiskers and he laughed.

"That's Donny," Leo pointed out, Katherine turning for a bit towards him before going to the orange-banded turtle, "And that's Mikey."

"Hey, dudette, name's Mikey!" Michelangelo said, holding out his own hand and she sniffed it as well. He noticed her ears twitching and moved his other hand to touch them. Her ears flicked some water off and he laughed at it, touching the sensitive appendages again.

"Mikey, she's not a toy," Donatello scolded, giving a sharp rap on Mikey's hands. Mikey frowned, but Kat didn't mind at all, mewling to get his attention. She nuzzled his hand as if to say alright, being that she couldn't talk much.

"Aw, she likes it," Mikey said, petting her head, "You wanna go home with us?" She nodded her head and she purred, instantly bonding with the fun-loving turtle.

"Jeez, should've sent Mikey ta get her," Raph grumbled, Katherine tagging behind the orange-banded turtle like a puppy, "Got her followin' him all over the place. They were jumping across the roof tops and Katherine was following with ease, happy to have friends again. They jumped down into a small alley, Leo taking the manhole covering off and letting Kat go in first.

"Le sewers…" she managed to say slowly, scrunching up her cat nose. She crouched near it and sniffed again, almost retching as she backed away further from the disgusting place.

"Look, just trust us, it's the only safe place," Leo reasoned with her and she crawled towards the manhole, again scrunching up her face. Mikey put a finger up to his lips and tiptoed towards her, Katherine unaware as Leo kept trying to tell her to get in.

"Here we go!" Mikey said, scooping up Katherine in his arms, Katherine giving a frightened yowl, high-pitched like a scared cat. He jumped in the manhole before she could protest and the rest followed. Katherine glared at him as she squatted on the sewer sidewalk, shaking off the rain from before. Her ears and tail were soaked, leaving her looking like a wet kitten as she began pacing a bit before shaking out her right foot, then left. Mikey pulled on her tail when the brothers began going to their place, Katherine glaring once more at Mikey in scorn.

"Sorry, but we weren't getting any younger, you know," Mikey said in his care-free style, Katherine still sulking over being pulled in the sewers. She reluctantly followed as he began walking away, not wanting to be left alone. Mikey's face suddenly brightened, however, then turned to look at her, now walking on two legs only.

"Hey, Kat, did you say 'le sewers'? As in 'le', like French 'le'?" Mikey asked and she nodded, "Awesome, say, 'mademoiselle', do you like 'le pizza'?" She giggled and nodded, smiling in earnest at the odd turtle.

"Good, 'cause that's all we got right now," Mikey said with a smile, entering the lair with April and Casey sitting around a channel-surfing Splinter, who was looking for a news channel with more information on the experiments found in the lab.

"Hello Master Splinter, Casey, April," Donatello greeted, bowing with his hands together, "We brought the girl along, her name's Kat."

"Oh god, Katherine!" April breathed, running forward and hugging her.

"April?" Katherine asked surprised, just standing there as her old friend hugged her, "Grande sœur!" Her French surprised everyone but Mikey and Casey as she jumped on April, wrapping her legs on her old friend and purring loudly, rubbing her face affectionately on April's.

"Found you! Found you!" she managed to say without breaking her words, "Found April!" April giggled as she felt a rough tongue lick at her face with enthusiasm.

"Kat, stop, you're making me ticklish!" she laughed, hugging her dearly as if she were a little sister, "God, Kat…what happened?" Katherine's ears flopped down as she thought of the question, unlatching herself from April. Kat stood there, her face looking down with her hair covering her face, an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the two. She shook her head, but April pulled her over to the couch where Donatello and Michelangelo were already situated.

"Katherine…you have to tell us what happened…we know who…but what?" April questioned, determined to get to the bottom of it, "I want to know so that we can find a way to help you." April stopped however as she saw tears form at Katherine's eyes, Katherine holding herself as the flooding of memories came back.

"No…" Katherine told her, "Pleaze…no ask…" The French accent came out more in her sentences, perhaps whenever she was under high amounts of stress.

"April…" Splinter's voice came across, but Katherine's eyes took on a dangerous yellow hue as she noticed what creature was talking, "…Oh dear…" He became fearful of the girl, but stood his ground as he stood up. She crouched on the floor and the turtles, even Casey, brought out some weapons in case she began attacking.

"You're name is Katherine, is it not?" he asked, staring into the primal yellow. Katherine's angry and predatory expression melted into one of sorrow and humane feelings, nodding as she realized what she was about to do. She sat down, her tail curling around her as she looked down a bit ashamedly.

"I am…sorry…" she whispered, "Can…not…"

"It is alright, my dear," he said, raising a hand, and he knelt before her, "Look into my eyes." Master Splinter captured her chin as he raised her face, tears coming to her eyes as she felt so lost and so afraid of others and herself. He could feel it.

"Know that you are not alone, child," Splinter told her, eye-contact still in place, "And that we will help you. I sense goodness in you, sorrow, pain, and loneliness as well." He released her chin and she nodded, tears still in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Please…tell us of your troubled past," Splinter asked, Katherine taking the same position as Splinter, kneeling before him. She couldn't speak very well, but she decided to try anyways and figured that getting it out was the best solution at this point.

"I am Katherine Noreman," she blinked as she found that she spoke perfectly, as if the eye-contact with Splinter had helped her to find her voice, but lasted momentarily, "I am experiment…059…Liger. That…all I remember…all I know…and…knew April…and work for Baxter…before I change…" She looked down again, Splinter nodding. The turtles and the two humans watched and listened to her story. She took a deep breath and continued, lifting her head up.

"Hundred twenty experiments…not as lucky as me," she explained, "Or friends. Side effects of…mutagen…changed us…savage beasts. Only few, like me. Do not know where…but…no harm. Others …"

"I have been looking with Miss O'Neil and Mr. Jones to find information upon this topic," Splinter commented, standing up, Katherine following, "And we have discovered that those of which you speak of have done some terrible things." Splinter took the remote in his paw and turned up the volume to let her hear.

"_…And the brutalities of this assault are just horrendous, right now, they have hoses, just to spray off the blood! It's that unbelievably gruesome! I mean, you have to have high-pressure fire hoses, just to get the blood away from the public!_" the news reporter yelled, people putting hands over their mouths, gasping, everyone looking at the sight. Body bags upon body bags with blood leaking from them were being piled into vans to be examined later, blood flowing from the building down to the sidewalk and into the street. It was everywhere and it made Katherine's hairs stand on end. Her tail bristled as she saw a particular scratch mark on the side of the building, tapping Splinter on the shoulder. He let her have the remote and she paused it on the teeth and scratch marks on the building. Everyone looked between the screen and her as her eyes narrowed, the yellow burning deeply in her eyes.

"Experiment 105…codename Doraegon…" she hissed, baring her teeth as she stared at the teeth marks, "N_ever_ supposed to get out."

"So, who's this Doraegon guy or whatevas?" asked Raph, standing by Splinter and Katherine to get a better look at the marks.

"General for experiment army," Katherine said, her ears pressed to the back of her head in anger, "Made only for Master Shredder'z purposes…nothing but tools and weapons!" Katherine was starting to get pissed off again, but Raph grabbed the remote and pressed play, letting the news caster finish what he was saying.

"_…And it seems that-_" a loud roar was heard that had everyone cringing as it echoed through out the lair, "_Oh my god, it seems that…it seems that the creature is still inside the building! The S.W.AT. are coming in and they are going to be here in five minutes, let's hope they can take on whoever did this!_" the news reporter said as he ducked behind the van in the rain.

"No…my kill!" she roared angrily, dashing away, but Splinter snapped his wrist out, flinging his cane into her head and she stopped abruptly. She blinked before dropping to the floor from the force of the blow.

"We can not let her go to combat this creature with such rage," Splinter explained, walking over and picking up his stick, "My sons, I want you to observe, but do not battle. I am afraid that we will cause too much trouble if you do, remember the first monster you dealt with? I had caught you when the news reporter told me about the construction site."

"Yes, Master Splinter," they all chorused, each embarrassed as they soundlessly retreated to carry their father's wishes. Splinter sighed as he saw Mikey run back in to get in to get his numchucks, Mikey waving a quick good bye. Casey and April helped get Katherine onto the couch, Master Splinter still a bit edgy at having a cat woman on the same piece of furniture. Katherine blearily opened her eyes for a moment, as if she hadn't been hit at all, but merely just had a nap. Wrapping her arms around the old rat, she rested her head against a leg and her arms around his waist, using him as a pillow. Scrunching her body as close to him as possible, she seemed like a small child and Master Splinter saw this, again dismissing his fear and putting a hand on her back as he sipped his tea.

* * *

chiv-id: How was that?

Kat: (staring at Raphael's bandana ends) ...

Raph: (notices) What?

Kat: (pounces and grabs the bandana ends and rips them off his head)

Raph: What the-?!? Give 'em back, ya mangy furball! (chases Kat around the room who enjoys playing with the cloth)

chiv-id: ...Hmm...maybe I made her _too_ cat-like...hm...have to work on that...anyways, please, reviews!

Raph: GIVE 'EM BACK!!! (throws sais at Kat)

chiv-id: Hey, no throwing dangerous metal tools in my house! (Raph chasing Kat, chiv-id chasing Raph) Reviews!


End file.
